Rocks Fall, Nobody Dies
Back in NewTown, The Wahda guild members and NewTown Defenders were joined by Gigs as the fog continued to roll in. Whirl was able to tell that the fog was too thick to be natural. Dolan assigned the NewTown defenders to sniper positions and the Wahda guild to fight on the ground while he and Adjjet scouted ahead to try to spot the incoming attack. However the attack was from the northeast this time and boulders began to rain down on the tabaxi district of NewTown. The snipers stayed in position to allow the melee fighters a place to fall back to in the event that they were overwhelmed and needed to fall back while Angel, ΩJhonn, Gigs, Lux and Yao went to the northeast side of town to see what was happening. When they arrived in the tabaxi district they moved stealthily and Angel used her familiar, Mocha to scout out and see that there were 6 hill giants attacking. Once the hill giants reached the border of NewTown a fierce melee broke out with Angel banishing one of the giants immediately. The Wahda guild overpowered and drove the giants back. As they did, they were attacked again by small demons called cacklers and some goblin looters who were apparently unaffiliated with any clans. Koritha and Halvard arrived on the scene to help at this time as well. ΩJhonn chased the 2 fleeing giants who survived, but he felt a spell being cast on him, which he shrugged off, but he was more interested in finding the source of the spell. He broke off, but was unable to find the caster. The banished giant came back and immediately surrendered. Koritha and ΩJhonn wanted to kill it, but Halvard said he could keep it prisoner for them. Dolan suggested letting the giant go to follow him to the hill giant leader so they could assassinate him, but this idea was shot down because it wouldn't sway the tide of war. Meanwhile the team escorting the princess made it back to Alfenheim and rested. They reported back in with the NewTown team via the circlets of conveyance and learned of the attack. Tarthurac concluded that an enemy must have been watching the teleportation circle in Newtown and attacked once they left. Daisy was upset that she hadn't noticed the enemy, and decided she had been too distracted recently and that she needed to deal with the Chateneau Wardens and Phoenix to clear her head. Blazej insisted on coming with, but Daisy told him no and Daisy took Tenga instead. The group rested and Daisy left in the morning. Jill McCoy arrived at the guild to check in and Selena showed Jill her abilities with her crossbow and whip. Tarthurac gave the Pixie Plate to Leora to use during the upcoming battles and the group left for NewTown. When they arrived Tarthurac asked for Blazej's circlet of conveyance and cast a sending to Nyanta. After everyone met up, Dolan suggested rather than trying to sneak the princess around, to march her into the fey valley and announce her presence and their intentions to protect her. Meanwhile he said he and a small team of insurgents would go to the Cirrus conservatory and try to kidnap Jewel, who they knew pas playing some part in this conspiracy. Everyone agreed to Dolan;s ideas and the groups split up, leaving Yao and ΩJhonn behind to help defend Newtown.